Talon/Strategy
Skill usage * allows to deal more damage with each auto-attack on enemies that are affected by crowd control effects, therefore, laning with a champion that has a decent early crowd control such as will benefit Talon's early damage. * The bonus damage from can be used on turrets. * Talon's quick harassment combo is followed by or , or just . * Use in conjuction with to maximize it's damage potential. * can be used both defensively or offensively. It can be used as either a tool for chasing an escaping champion or escaping a gank. * allows him to last-hit minions in the laning phase. * basic move combo requires him to activate then closing the gap with which will devastate an enemy. If this does not completely anhiliate an enemy continue with to chase an enemy and if they still have not died, finish them with . * reveals an enemy champion so be sure to use it on stealth champions such as , , , , , Vayne, or even an enemy . * If you have a good deal of cooldown reduction, and confident that you will not need for a gank/teamfight, you can use it to farm large minion waves. * When you are ganking/chasing enemy that has or a similiar escape tool ( , etc.) dont use your immediately, but simply run near him until he wastes his ability. However, be careful when he can jump over walls as you need vision of them to blink to them with * If you want to have a succesful escape from an enemy gank, use to slow them, run in the opposite direction, to gain movement speed, and change your path direction during stealth to completely confuse your enemies. But this changing direction trick is usable only in the jungle, e.g. you can't run towards enemy structures. * can be used to ambush enemies behind thin walls, if they are close enough and you have line of sight. Alternatively, you can use on a minion near an enemy champion for a quick entry into battle. * Because is an enhanced auto attack, it receives the bonus damage from when a target is slowed by or another champions CC. This makes the combo of , , then very powerful. * reset's the autoattack timer,so use this ability after autoattacking to gain 2 hit's in sucession Build usage * has no healing abilities, so items with lifesteal such as are extremely useful to keep out in the field. * is worth considering, as it grants survivability and a slow that allows him to constantly proc his passive. Do keep in mind that is an assassin with a lot of escape spells, so your gold is probably better invested in damage rather than health. * Talon will benefit well from damage items such as since all of his abilities scale with attack damage. * Buying a or will greatly improve Talon's burst, due to his low cooldowns. ** Keep in mind that none of Talon's abilities will benefit from ability power. * Consider buying heavy armor penetration items like or because all of Talon's damage output is physical. However, it's not advised to buy both in one match. ** However requires you to hit an enemy 3 times with autoattacks or on hit affects before applying the full armor penetration. In most cases Talon should be able to assasinate a target with his skills alone. ** It is worth considering stacking flat armor penetration; getting both and will greatly increase your burst damage. * is a excellent item for the endgame, granting a good amount of survivability alongside a fair amount of extra attack damage. The crit chance, while unreliable also helps in kill efforts. ** This can also make more worthwhile. * You can choose between , , or depending on the team you're facing. is good choice when you are roaming between lanes and focusing on ganks. * Combination of and will make you tough enough to participate in teamfights without any problems. When you get focused, will prevent your death, with a little help of your team. However attack damage is a first priority before getting much more tanky items. ** For these reasons items such as , and are good choices. Recommended build Countering * All of damage output is physical damage, investing in a or early (and higher armor items later) can significantly reduce his damage. * Buying a tenacity items such as will make less useful. * is fairly squishy and vulnerable to harrasment during laning phase. Use this to your advantage. * It is recommended to engange when you think his is on cooldown as it is his only escape mechanism. * Investing in True Sight items might be worth it to prevent from escaping ganks or initiating on squishy allies of high priority for the team. Champion spotlight eKdX7aB3TRk Category:Champion strategies